


That Beautiful Broken Flower

by CatalystGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, F/M, Fanfiction not canon, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), However I had something bad in mind, Inspired by Ai Yazawa Works, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Nana, It doesn't happen anything scandalous with Rose and The MC, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), M/M, More charachters to be added, Partner Betrayal, Protagonist is an ex-scientist, Punk, Sex, Small chairman rose x original charachter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystGirl/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: Caitlyn is the girlfriend of Professor Augustine Sycamore for three years now, the two are inseparable, at least, they were.One evening Caitlyn coming back from a day of shopping and at the lab, she will no longer find her boyfriend, who apparently disappeared with Lysandre, the boss of the Team Flare.Believing she's been dumped forever, Caitlyn is going to leave Kalos and return to Galar, her home region.That's where she's going to rediscover feelings and sentiments that's been lost for a long time.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Original Female Character(s), Rose | Chairman Rose & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Farewell Kalos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yesterday night I had to sleep but then I decided to see Pinterest and a fanart about Piers inspired me to write this fanfiction.  
> I hope you like it!  
> As soon as possible I will post a new chapter for Welcome To Stardew Valley, stay tuned!

_Sis, you haven’t been out of the house for a week, I know you’re at least eating... But..." Gloria is worried about me, but I only answered her with a: “I’m fine, leave me alone.”_

_How did I get into this?_

It was a day like any other in Kalos, I remember it as if it were yesterday, Professor Augustine Sycamore and I were engaged.

The love between me and the professor had been, at first sight, I still remember that sweet kiss in front of his lab.

That day I went shopping with my best friend in Kalos, the champion Diantha. 

I wanted to ask Augustine what he wanted for dinner, but he wasn’t answering, his phone was unreachable. 

for me, I wasn’t aware of what was going to happen that very night.

On my return from the day of shopping, the lab was silent and lifeless, the lights turned off, reaching the third floor, I frightened and I was cold despite it being spring.

I opened the door and... 

Augustine is gone, with him all his possessions and his pokemon

dropping the bags and my phone, it tempted me to call the police, believing in a kidnapping by some crazy scribbler, but the truth was even uglier, he had run away with Lysandre, the boss of the Flare team.

I went back to my apartment, with every photo of Augustine I saw, I broke every frame, for me, I could not remember the photos itself, they were so full of beauty, so full of beautiful memories, that I knew breaking them would be a waste of everything.

I saw the once-coloured gifts that had turned white, black, and grey.

They no longer had that vitality of the time, there I threw from the small table on which we placed them.

And I went to sleep, still dressed, in full “I will not say it”.

The next morning I had no news, just a call from Diantha who wanted to see me at all costs, I wanted to die. 

For him to leave me, there was no reason, but even if it hadn’t been on purpose I would have reacted in the same way, three years of engagement thrown away, without a valid reason. 

“Why don’t you go back to Galar?” suggested Diantha on the phone, and I said, “Dia, I could never, we must find Augustine.

Diantha knew that I wasn’t joking, so I’m so sure, “Caitlyn let me think, you won’t regret this choice, trust me, go back to your mom and your sister, they’ll be happy to see you”.

“It’s time to look forward, you’re an adult,” I repeated those phrases between me and me.

But as I made my way to Galar, all I could do was think, “ _Why me_?”

Without me knowing, Diantha had warned Gloria and Mom in advance, and that’s how I found myself crying and eating, locked in my old bedroom. 

“Sis, you haven’t been out of the house for a week, I know you’re at least eating... But...” Gloria was worried about me, but I only answered her with a: “I’m fine, leave me alone.”

Gloria came in and forced me, dragged me out of bed and started talking, she was determined to make me change: “If you don’t get up, you will never change your life!! You have to forget him!” she tried to convince me in all manner of ways, that’s how someone knocked and that someone was Hop, with his brother, Leon, the champion of Galar.

I saw him from the stairs, smiling as he talked to Mom, I didn’t remember him as bright as a second sun.

“Sis, are you hearing me?” asked Gloria, and I said, “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m going to change now go out, please.”

He took a sudden burst of energy at the sight of Galar’s champion, settled down and went down, despite the light tears that were visible on my face, I smiled anyway.

“Caitlyn is it really you?” asked Leon with a smile and I nodded.

“It seems yesterday that I saw you playing football and now you are the champion of Galar, I am proud of... I wanted to finish the sentence, but Leon was hugging me before I could say anything else.

“You don’t need to apologize, Diantha told me everything, please will you forget him for me?” asked Leon out of the blue, I was astonished and I could not help but nod. 

My mother was there with Hop and Gloria and Leon and I had left us alone, we decided to go out and get some air.

“Listen, what can I do to help you?” asked Leon, his voice was full of hope, and I said, “Leon, unfortunately, neither of them has magical powers to make me go back to the past, if not I would have asked you to bring me back.”

“But I can take you elsewhere... how about seeing a rock concert? Piers did a concert tonight,” he asked, and I said, “It’s not my kind, but if I have to not think about Augustine, I’m glad to come, you know, I didn’t rock you.”

Leon laughed and said, “You know, Piers is my friend, not that Spikemuth’s chief of staff, I think it will do you good to come.” 

“You say?” I asked, Leon, got up, took my hand, and took me home to get ready."

“I’ll pick you up for nine o’clock in the evening!Goodbye!” said Leon smiling. 

“Goodbye Gloria, goodbye Caitlyn!” said Hop along with his brother

I went to prepare and dressed in dark pink clothes, who knows what would happen to that concert.


	2. A small fish In An Infinite Pink Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so if someone doesn't understand the title here is a little explanation.  
> Since one of the main colours of the team Yell is pink, a shocking one) I wanted to make a pun plus the meaning of the colour pink.
> 
> As always, hope you like this and have a nice read!

**_don’t need to lie anymore, I’ll be fine_ **   
** _If I can live like the swaying waves and just keep going on ,_ **

* * *

It was a surreal scene that I was watching; the crowd kept dancing, who was head-banging, who had glow sticks, there were people of all kinds.

So I saw Piers on stage, which Leon had told me so much about, I had never seen him around, perhaps because of my move to Kalos, but the knowledge that I had lost so many events in those years was a lot.

* * *

**_You’ve got the chance now_ **   
**_You’ve got the power_ **   
**_Just realize it and be so true to yourself_ **

* * *

Piers was really giving his best, Leon was dancing and clapping my hands I was there, stuffed in the crowd.

I had a tear; it was like Piers in that song was talking about me, but all I could do was stay still.

“Thank you all for coming today!” said Piers, smiling under that big tuft he had.

Leon was clapping like crazy, but under his hat, he kept staring at me without me realizing it, but I didn’t understand why.

At the end of the concert, we reached the backstage where Piers was tuning his electric guitar; I was amazed by that guy; he was probably aware of why I was there with Leon.

“Leon! Caitlyn, did you like the concert?” he asked with a smile, and I said, “Yes, you were superb Piers, oh, we never met each other... even though I see that you already know my name.”

But Piers’s face didn’t exhale any emotion, I just breathed a sigh.

Leon was looking at him and asking, “What’s wrong?” , Piers held a little and said, “I wonder where Marnie is, I haven’t seen her for a while.”

Leon told me long before Marnie was this phantom Piers’ little sister, and I just smiled.

“Let’s help you look for her!” I said, Piers smiled, but refused help, as Marnie had just entered through the door behind us.

“Big brother sorry if I made you worry I was with members of the yell team, we were discussing new clothes,” Marnie said, apologizing for her absence. 

“Don’t worry, the important thing is that you’re here,” Piers said, smiling.

Before I could say anything else, my stomach grumbled along with Leon’s.

“We’d better eat something, why don’t we go to my favourite restaurant?” suggested Piers, and we all went right there.

As we ate, Leon would sit in front of me and notice my gaze lost in the void.

“Did you get sad? It’s all right?” he and I asked, “No, sorry Leon, I just realized, even later, that I lost my job as a Pokemon scientist, and now what am I going to do?”

Leon understood all too well my discomfort and my sadness, I did not want to cry in front of Piers and little Marnie, so Leon took a cloth handkerchief in his pocket of the leather jacket.

“It’s not much, but it’s not.” Leon was about to finish the sentence when I picked him up without thinking twice and wiped away my tears.

After some time that Piers and Marnie had returned, Leon received a call from Chairman Rose and proposed me as a scientist, I did not know yet, but Leon had the right determination to get me an interview.

“Hey, Caitlyn, would you like to tell me your favourite genre of music?” asked Piers interested in the subject, and I said, “You know, after you sang today, I’d say Rock, I’ve never had a favourite genre, but now I’d say rock.”

Piers smiled slightly. He wasn’t a very sociable guy, but he was still willing to open up for me.

Leon arrived and was apparently smiling. 

“Caitlyn, prepare your CV, if all goes well, work with Chairman Rose himself.”

I completely shocked myself, I had fully forgotten what big fish Leon had to deal with.

“Leon, I’ve only been here a month... I don’t know how to thank you” I was over the moon. Of course, I would have missed life in Kalos, with Augustine, Sophie, Diantha and all my friends that I had made myself...

But something told me it was time to look forward, I had to stop being that little lost fish in a pink sea, made of calm and serenity.

I had to take back my life and start from scratch, smile again as if there was no tomorrow and shake off the nickname: “Professor Sycamore’s girlfriend”.

Although, in the meanderings of my heart, I am worried about Augustine, for his sake, the way the complete mess had gone that night, I was sure Augustine had left me for some problem that maybe I didn’t understand.

However, I went on my way and with my new life, start from scratch, again, in my old region.

Piers and Leon, they could notice the joy in my eyes and while Marnie ate in silence, the two did not stop smiling at my sight.

We joked the whole time and later with Leon; we accompanied Marnie and Piers home.

He and I walked alone on the street.

“Today you looked like a little girl at the sight of Piers,” he said, and I smiled, “Leon, It was amazing, I don’t think you can imagine how I felt...” Leon finished the sentence for me: “Reborn, I guess...”.

“Yes, you have caught in full, Leon, thank you for your presence, it matters a lot to me...” I couldn’t stop thanking Leon, he’s been a friend of mine for a long time, ever since Me, Mom and Gloria moved to his town.

He was the same person who had helped me in the past.

“You know, being Galar’s champion is a beautiful feeling, I’m glad to be also an example for Hop, sorry for the indiscreet question... What was it like to be Sycamore’s girlfriend?”

I sighed, I didn’t look Leon in his eye, but I said, “It was weird, you know, I only went there for an internship, and well, you know the story, I guess.”

I don’t know why I responded in that cryptic way, which is because Leon understood my struggle to remember anything else.

We got to my house and me before we entered; I noticed the lights off, Gloria and Mom were probably asleep.

“Leon, thank you again and...” Leon hugged me and just said, “I missed you...”

“You too, Leon.”.

I went home and tried to make as little noise as possible, but when I walked into the room, I found Gloria waiting for me.

“Gloria, what are you doing here?” and Gloria asked her, “I’ve been waiting for you, I’ve seen everything you’ve had with Lee. When are you going to get together?”

“Listen, go to sleep and we’ll talk about it when you’re a little older,” I said to my sister, wishing her good night anyway.

I closed the door behind me, made it up and with the mascara poured I looked in the mirror.

I turned my hand on the glass and let a brief smile slip away from me. 


	3. The World Is Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small spoiler for all, I'm already writing the fourth chapter, get ready, the next will be a bit spicy ;). 
> 
> However, have a nice read and hope you like this!

It was at that moment that I glanced at myself in the mirror I looked at a different me smiling for some stupid reason.

If Gloria’s jokes made me laugh and if Leon’s thought alone caused me to grin, there was only one thing to do, totally transform my neglected appearance.

The hair needed regulation and if I had long and dark colour before, I did them short and lighten them up slightly. Probably Leon would not have appreciated the difference, but it was better for me.

I indeed passed to the beautician and get a manicure and a pedicure, knowing about my job interview with the chairman, he had clearly asked Leon to have me personally and so he had arranged a meeting for me, of course.

I was a little shocked, considering he wanted to have me in person, but honestly it could have been worse.

I traveled to Wyndon to shop and passing a window ; I looked at a beautiful dress that was elegant, classy and black and I fell in love with it at first sight, but it cost a lot. 

I glanced at the clothes for a while when a man interrupted me from my thoughts. 

He seemed like I had already known him, but I didn’t actually notice. 

But he is dressing curiously that sneakily drew attention to himself. 

“I noticed that the dress attracted you...” he said, and I replied, “Yeah, unfortunately, I am out of work, at the moment, I do not expect I will afford it for now.” 

“Good Grief, I hope you’ll be able to find a new job...” the man put his hand on my shoulder, I felt relieved, even though he was a stranger. 

“Yes, in fact, I thought to buy this dress for the interview I will do, however, I have to leave now, thank you for making me talk a little, I hate to keep everything inside” I thanked the stranger who smiled at me, it was as if I had seen his smile somewhere, but I did not remember where I was so taken to think of something else. 

“Oh, yes, it’s late... My sister and my mother are waiting for me at home, I thank you again for listening to me, I wish you a good evening,” I said to the man, who reciprocated. 

Suddenly, while I was not far away, I heard a voice calling that exact stranger I had spoken to five minutes earlier.

“Mr Rose, I’ve been looking for you for an hour, you made me worry...”

“Oleana, excuse me, I was talking to a young woman in front of this window, you know, it seemed to be very down to earth, and she was also very charming, I hope to see her again. I wonder if that Caitlyn has the same qualities,” the man apologized, and the man who appeared to be Oleana replied, “No excuses, now we have to go back to Macro Cosmos, let’s hope she really has the same qualities as the girl you’ve met.”

«Right, you’re right.»

In the middle of the street, the shopping bags fell out of my hands, my head was too far in the clouds and that prevented me from thinking.

Did I retrieve the envelopes, aware of what had just been said, one with my feet on the ground? I? Did I really give that impression? Was I charming? Did he call me charming? Did I feel good or had I become deaf? These are teenage dramas.

I was sure that on my way home, no one would believe me! 

Well, I didn’t believe it either.

“Oh look, mom! Mr Rose called me charming blah blah,” I thought, imagining a hypothetical dialogue with my mom. 

Galar looked like an extensive region, but for what had happened to me it seemed smaller than expected.

All the way back I avoided coming up with strange ideas, like, first presented by Rose, Nah, he is a busy man and things like that. 

I saw the news on my smart rotom, but on Kalos nothing, it was as if since I left, everything was stationary and it was as if, Augustine did not exist.

I saw a picture I took in Kalos with him, as a joke he was feeding me with a strawberry macaron during a selfie...

“I miss him, a lot,” I thought.

No, I had to move on, if he could, I had to do it too.

But the further this story went, the more intentional this succession of events seemed to me.

I sighed, and I thought back to my meeting with the chairman Rose.

I saw a few pictures on the internet, I read, a few articles on his account, everyone described it the same way.

“A man with the heart of gold, kind, perfect, benefactor, one who knows his own thing, eloquent...” I thought that’s how I just heard my stop, got off.

That journey back home hurt me so badly.

I saw the messages, but no one had written to me. Fortunately, I was afraid to delirious at any moment, I certainly could not tell my mother about the chat with one of Galar’s most powerful men and the comment after the latter.

I got home without me noticing; the time had passed quickly.

“You arrived just-in-time Cat!” said my mother, taking the envelopes from my hands, “President Rose was now announcing Leon’s challenger. Are you feeling well?” she asked, “Are you all burgundy.”

“Oh! YEAH I’M FINE!” I said, lying.

In a religious silence, Mom and Gloria saw the challenge, I ate in silence, waiting to see Rose again.

Maybe I took it too personally, because... 

“Oh, Cat! CAT!” Gloria tried to call me, and I went back to earth, “Gloria, what is it!” I asked her annoying, and Gloria replied, “You were too busy seeing the pictures of Chairman Rose on your phone, all right?” she asked me and I said, “I’m fine Gloria, I’m fine, I was informing myself...” I lied again. 

“Yes, of course, one who reads gossip newspaper articles, is really informing, who believes you Cat?” Gloria was intrigued and my mother was also showing some interest. 

“Gloria, Mom, I swear nothing happened, I didn’t meet Rose, who described me with certain adjectives that didn’t make me understand anything anymore.” 

“Spit the froakie,” they said in unison. 

“Then, I was shopping, I stopped in front of a window, in front of an elegant but overpriced dress, and next to me I found Rose, who attacked conversation with me and...” I continued the story, hoping I didn’t find myself mocked by my mother and Gloria, I was lucky that their comment differed from what I really expected. 

“CHARMING?” Gloria and Mom laughed, “Maybe he never saw you when you eat junk food on the couch,” Gloria said, and my mom added, “Gloria, maybe he never saw her when she was a teenager. Do you remember that nerd?..” 

“You dreamed of the scene in the brain, Chairman Rose is not the type to talk to someone like you, not even under torture,” my sister said. 

“Do you have to take my own time? I would like to remind you I am an adult woman and I could send you to that country any minute! Well, I’m leaving!” I retorted, and the two said in unison, “But we were joking!” 

I lost mine, so I went up to my room and saw an old Pokeball with a Pokémon in my drawer. 

“Skarmory, I’m sorry if I left you here,” I apologised softly and freed the Pokémon from its Pokeball, which warmly welcomed me. 

I started crying, and the Pokemon consoled me. 

“Let’s go away, Skarmory.”


	4. Trapped In Musical Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I wasn't able to include a spicy scene, however I gave Piers a bit more of screen time here.  
> Also, I have an headcanon, that in someway he is a bit of a chef for his sister, I hope you like this and see you all at the next chapter!

The sky was better than ever that night, and I was on my way to Spikemuth to Piers.

I was able to warn him early, but I wasn't sure if he'd read the message, I went to Piers anyway, and when I landed at Spikemuth I saw Piers, in front of his gym, smoking a cigarette.

"Piers, I didn't make you a smoker..." Piers and I laughed, "They offered me a shot, I agreed, what are you doing here?" he asked me, and I said, "Today something happened, my mother and sister teased me and not wanting to be locked in the house with those two I came here to you, I apologize if I did not warn you before."

"No, no, I guess it wasn't your intention to come so late. Unless... Piers was about to end the sentence when I stopped him: "Unless what Piers?" 

"Unless you wanted to see me," the sentence concluded, blushing slightly, we didn't look each other in the eye, but I could clearly sense his strange feelings. 

"Did you at least bring things for the night?" asked Piers, and I nodded, "Obviously, it seems to you that I could only come in my underwear. Or lingerie?" 

He seemed to ignore the last word because it was easy to imagine, the only thing he answered was, "I don't make you like that, you know, however, it's worth going in, here it's going to rain." 

"I'm not going to bother you and Marnie?Aren't I" I asked the man, in a relaxed tone, "I don't think so, she's sleeping like a rock."

Piers was surprisingly relaxed but I wasn't outdone so I changed into my favourite pyjamas.

Piers, on the other hand, was in a t-shirt and boxer in his face had a mask to eliminate at least slightly, his two dark circles.

"What is it?" he asked, and I said, "Nothing, these eye patches really suit you."

We both lay on the bed, I was sleepy, while Piers was playing his guitar.

"Aren't you going to make a noise?" I asked Piers, who replied, "No, I don't think Marnie can hear my guitar, I think, but I heard Leon got you a job."

"Not yet, Piers, that is yes, he found me one and also my employer found me today."

"What did you actually say?" 

I was aware that I had to explain to Piers everything that had happened to me today, maybe he was the only one who would believe me, without going out a little bit. 

"So, you're telling me that Rose said what he had to say... And he also described you like this, in this world, there is no religion, do not trust him" Piers had been clear, all too clear, he was the same head of the party that avoided gigamaxing Pokémon, so trusting was the right thing to do. 

"Listen, Piers, don't tell Leon I've been here with you," I said to Piers, and he said, "Don't worry, looks like I'm going to go get a glass of water, and I'll come back." 

I was looking at Piers' room and it was just as I imagined it. 

He came back immediately and decided to keep playing for as little as he could, he was clearly sleepy. 

"Today was a tough day, challenges on other challenges, I didn't even have time to play!" complained Piers, and I laughed and said, "I've been teased by those two, we're the unlucky one." 

"Well, quiet, those two will never understand in my opinion" 

I put my head on Piers's chest, who didn't resist and tried to fall asleep. 

I was suspicious that he was liking the whole situation, Piers, do I look so naïve? 

Despite the late hour, Leon wrote to me to ask me something. 

_" **Hi Caitlyn, sorry if I write to you now I'm done working now, what size of clothes do you wear?"** _  
I looked at the shocking message, thinking it was a simple and stupid coincidence, and I said, " ** _I wear an M_**." 

I set my phone on standby and pretended nothing, it had to be all a scenario in my brain.

The next morning before returning to my room with Skarmory, Piers gave me some doughnuts made by him. 

"Are you also a chef?" I asked, "They were for me and Marnie, but they stayed a little bit, so I thought I'd give you some." 

I smiled at Piers's kind thought, so I started eating in the air. 

I arrived very early at home and felt that Mum and Gloria were at the door to apologize, I was still busy eating. 

"Hey Caitlyn open, there's a package for you!" said Mom and I opened, obviously finishing my doughnut. 

"I didn't order anything," I said, but then I realized how refined the package was in my mother's hands. 

"Leon brought it to us, he says you have an admirer," Gloria said, and I smiled, "I wonder who may be and what might be inside this package, but he certainly knows Leon." 

"Where did you get that doughnut?" asked Mom, and I said, "Top secret." 

Without saying anything, I opened the gift and found inside the dress I had seen the day before in that window, it was an M. 

"Wait a moment, no, but come on, I started laughing nervously and hugged the dress, noticed a letter, and took it. 

It had a wax seal and I was very delicate to open it, it was something precious. 

_I saw how you looked at this dress, I did not have time to ask your name_

_Although I already seem to know, I'm sure we'd met again very soon_

_-anonymous_ _  
_

I was totally lost, Gloria and Mom looked at me strangely, but judging by their look, they realized that the dress was more or less expensive. 

"That is, we have been teasing you, and your admirer may be a rich man of Galar," Gloria said, and my mother replied, "Apparently, this doesn't look like a cheap package, what do you think Cat?" 

I was numbed by the beauty of the dress, the letter and even the package, it wasn't normal everything that was happening to me. 

That's how I tried on the dress without thinking twice and it was perfect, hugging my curves, making me neither clumsy nor ugly.

My mother and Gloria, while I was admiring myself in the mirror, took the letter and read it. 

"I don't like this situation, it's too absurd," my mother said, and Gloria nodded, "Now I'm starting to take my sister seriously." 

"You're jealous because we all know who the letter is, but you know, I don't want to believe it too much, it could be Leon too, but I didn't actually tell him what happened, so I doubt it." 

"If it were Leon, I would worry less," my mother said. 

"Well, I don't care." I looked at the calendar and noticed that there were only two days left for the job interview.


	5. Strange Rhythms And Caramel frappucino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, y'all!  
> So, you are probably asking yourself why I updated this fanfic, well I have so so many problems going on, not in my life but in my country.  
> If you are reading the various news that pop-up about Italy (because, if you haven't understood it, I'm Italian)and considering every prime ministerial decree that it's coming out, it's difficult to keep up with writing and updating, and sometimes from now on I randomize chapters and also I randomize days when I update my fanfics, I don't know if the prime ministerial decree it's somewhat translated in English, but as an Italian, I'll tell you that going to school is really hard and attempting to follow my schedule is really, really hard.  
> Also, I was the one that wrote: "Ok, I'm gonna post in these days".  
> However, with every prime ministerial decree, I have to change my schedule because they are changing their ideas about whether we should go to school or not according to the scientific committee etc...  
> And I'll tell you, it's very difficult, very hard to keep up.  
> I know I said it before and it's a repetition, but guys, I don't want you in the same situation I'm in, and I say this for the experience I am gaining in this period.
> 
> I'll excuse myself for this outburst, this wasn't planned at all.  
> I hope you can understand what I'm going through, I hope you'll appreciate this chapter, have a nice read!

I put on my new elegant dress, put on simple earrings and a delicate necklace, put on black heels, which luckily didn’t have too high a heel, took some perfume, put on some makeup and then I looked myself in the mirror.

_I was perfect._

Those two days had passed too quickly.

The taxi driver who had accompanied me to the Macro Cosmos had understood that something was about to happen.

And when I have arrived at the reception, the receptionist immediately understood why I was there.

“Mr Rose has been waiting for you anxiously since this morning when he warned me you had to come, he never stopped stammering!” the receptionist told me and after telling me this I was escorted by a guard to his extensive study.

From that room, I could hear his voice talking to Oleana: "Yes, Oleana, don’t worry, she’s here soon, yes, I’m calm."

I knocked on the door, and Rose’s voice stopped.

“Come on in! Caitlyn welcome to the Macro Cosmos” Rose greeted me ceremoniously," Please sit down, would you like something to drink? “the man asked me, and I replied: «No, thank you very kind then ...».  
“Your CV is very interesting, have you already had so many experiences?” he asked me.

He didn’t let me speak, but better this way, I would have avoided saying strange things.

“Yes, I worked before I went to Kalos. Part-time at a pokemon boardinghouse, then I worked as an assistant to Nurse Joy, all this out of town, and then I went to work at Professor Sycamore’s laboratory.

As soon as Rose heard that name, I realized that my career at the macro cosmos was over before I started.

Silently, he put his face close to mine and said to me: “I’m sorry for what happened, Leon told me everything, you know, as a man I can tell you he should have left you in a better way and not running away with his lover”.

It amazed me; I didn’t think Leon even included that detail.

“You are absolutely right, but you know, it was probably time for our paths to part.”

“Uh, you’re right too, in case it should be, so I’m happy with this because our paths have finally crossed.”

“Mr Rose, please, don’t say that. I just ran away from that impossible city, Kalos.”

“Anyway, I’d be interested in getting to know you better in private if you don’t mind ...” Rose was about to finish the sentence when he was called to order by Oleana herself, apparently he had another meeting.

“Well, see you around, now you can go.”

Leaving the Macro Cosmos my doubts were a thousand, I didn’t understand if he wanted to joke with me at the end of our meeting, but the fact is that I left his office somewhat traumatized.

“He wants ... He wants to get to know me better in private ... better not tell Leon.”

* * *

“Sonia, what should I do?” Leon asked desperately and Sonia replied, taking a sip of her cappuccino: “I think you should understand if she feels safe to abandon her past.”  
“However, I have the impression that Piers and Rose are interested in her ...”.  
“Carpe diem Leon, carpe diem,” said Sonia and then added: “Of course, if they are interested in her, I find it a bit difficult to keep it all to yourself, especially with Rose ... Piers could be the least of your problems”.  
“Hey, isn’t that Caitlyn?” Leon asked Sonia, the latter nodding.

“Oh, Dia, you know ... Galar was not as I remembered it...” I said to Diantha and the woman from Kalos replied: “Are you serious? Come on, I don’t think it is so ugly as a region, it has its strengths and weaknesses.” Dia thought I was talking about the landscape when I actually meant Rose. A lot of things had changed since I left Kalos.  
“Anyway then, send me the photo of the dress he gifted you!”

I nodded, and then I noticed Leon with a girl ...  
“Oh ...OH!” I thought, Leon so she was having a date, I... I WAS HAPPY! Well, at least he was happy.  
When the girl he was with noticed me staring at them.  
“Leon, turn around for a second ...”, Leon turned and greeted him.

So I went to sit with them at the table.  
“Ahh, this caramel frappuccino is good with a lot of brownies to go with it!” I said happily and Leon said to me: “you’ve always had a sweet tooth for these things, I remember how before school you always took the caramel frappuccino and you always liked it” I replied: “Well, you know I’m crazy for sweets, Lee, and then after the interview with Rose I need to drown my thoughts in a sweet sea “.  
Sonia then asked me: “How did the interview go at the end? Did you get a job?” I said, “He’ll probably let me know, even if the interview seemed like, I don’t know ... The beginning of a movie ... like 50 shades of black, I hope you understand what I mean.”

I blushed at the thought and I think Leon immediately understood what I meant, but perhaps he was trying not to think much about it.

“W-well, Cat, ever happens. Count on me! I wouldn’t be able to see Rose with you!” Leon said blushing too, and I added: “Since he is the same one who gave me this dress ... it explains a few things ... But I would like not to think about it.”

Leon went back to his apartment, but first, he took me home, Leon didn’t seem to want to leave me alone, as Mum and Gloria were busy shopping.

“Leon, are you all right?” I asked and Leon replied: “Yes, yes everything is fine it’s just that ... you see ... I don’t want to see you disappear from my life”.  
“Are you afraid that Rose ... will take me away? Come on Leon, a man’s money does not attract me and besides, you are a special person to me, you have always been close to me ... even when I left from Galar “.  
“Cat ... I, I, I would like to be honest with you, but I can’t do it, this afternoon I was ... I was ... jealous ... Of Rose, I don’t want to lose you.”Leon hugged me and I smiled: “Lee, you don’t have to be jealous, you know? I’ll always be there, even if Rose proves to be a first-rate villain”.

So it was that while Leon and I were looking each other straight in the eye, my mother and Gloria arrived.  
“Look, look,” Gloria said and my mother silenced her.  
“Guys, sorry if we disturbed you,” said my mom and Leon replied:" No, you didn’t disturb us, Cat it’s time for me to say goodbye ... see you tomorrow ... Ok? “  
I nodded and said goodbye to Leon, who was on his way home.

I took off my heels and put them in the shoe rack in my room.  
I threw myself on the bed and thought.  
“It’s not fair, I’m living in love as if I were a beginner, it’s not fair at all, what’s happening?”

I was always locked in my room and Piers only went out at night apparently, put Marnie to bed and then went out.  
That was the reason that made me go out with Piers, straight to a friend’s rock concert.

“Are you going out?” my mother asked, and I replied: “Yes, I have to clear my mind about two people for a moment, I won’t be back before 2:00, maybe 3:00”.  
“Big sister, where are you going dressed so rock?” I replied: “That’s the point...”.

I met with Piers in Spikemuth as usual, and this time he wasn’t smoking anything.  
“No cigarette tonight?” I asked sarcastically and Piers replied: “Nothing today, I don’t feel like it.”  
“I see we take life the same way, I told you what happened between me and Rose, especially ... Between me and Leon.”

I sighed at the thought, and Piers put a hand on my shoulder.  
“You shouldn’t worry about Rose, at least, until you work for him, I know what I’m talking about, instead of with Leon, let Raihan talk to him, I guess you know him”.  
“Ah, that Raihan, yes I know him, not personally, but I know him”.

I wanted to tell Piers my desire to return to Kalos, but a voice in my head told me to not do it.


	6. Will I Ever Feel Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin decides to go on a date with Rose, aware of the means of that rich man takes courage and goes.
> 
> During the walk to the restaurant, Diantha will reveal an interesting detail about the disappearance of her beloved and she will begin to understand what really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus and inspiration are an ugly beast to defeat, and I'm glad I'm finally going to end this fanfiction, it was a fun one to write again, after a long hiatus.

“Heck...” I thought, looking in the mirror. 

A few days had passed since that evening with Piers in Spikemuth and every time I tried to tell him about Kalos I stopped, so I gave up.

I missed Kalos, and it was as if I had taken away a part of me from me, but I tried not to think about it, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt trapped in a strange reality.

When a private number called me, I answered.

“Hey, it’s Rose ... is your number right?” Rose’s voice was hoarse, and he seemed to speak under his breath.

“Oh, chairman Rose ... Yes, what do I owe this call to?” I asked, pretending to be interested, and Rose replied: “I would like to invite you to dinner tonight, would that be possible?”

I waited before answering, but my answer was yes, anyway.

“Let’s see what he has to say and peace to my soul,” I thought, honestly I didn’t want to see anymore the guys, Leon was jealous and Rose was horny, two things I couldn’t stand, the only one who had behaviour was Piers.

“Might be hallow the singer from Spikemuth,” I said, rising from the chair I was sitting on

I took a few things out of my closet and noticed a curious box.

“ **Do not open** , who knows why I had I wrote it” as soon as I opened the box, I found a newspaper clipping and I realized that was the first time I saw Augustine, it was in a newspaper.

Had I put all my memories of him in there, for reasons I didn’t remember, perhaps to show them to my posterity?

Then, I met him for real and there it was love at first sight, I still remember everything.

“Augustine ... Who knows where you are, who knows if the searches are going well ... I’m trying to forget you but ... I can’t do it, even if I force myself to do it ... nobody is like ... you”

I looked at the first photos and took my favourite one, where he was, in front of the Lumiose Tower.

“It’s not fair...” I held the photo to my chest and thought: “I shouldn’t complain, I have Leon and Rose... No, Leon and Piers.”

When, in the box, I noticed a small box that I never opened; I took it and next to it, there was a note attached, I recognized the handwriting of my Augustine.

_“When I will be away, this necklace will remind you of me”_

_-Augustine_

What a strange thing, I had never opened it since we were always together, but it was as if it was calling my name.

I opened it and inside I found a necklace with a sapphire heart. 

At that point I cried, I couldn’t take it anymore.

I took the necklace, and with my eyes full of tears, and I put it on.

“Well, time to get ready for the date,” I said, getting up from the floor.

I didn’t wear any complicated clothes, but I used the method: “Less is more”.

“Where are you going dressed like this?” Gloria asked me and I replied: “Rose invited me for a date...honestly... I don’t want to go, but if I ignore the fact, I am going to have a date with him maybe a miracle will happen”.

“But isn’t that a necklace that Augustine gave you?” my mother asked looking at me and I replied: “Yes, why is there a problem?”.

“Well, your ex’s necklace, during a date with another man...” my mother said, and I replied: “Well, this necklace gives me the strength to go, so I’ll keep it!!”

I slammed the door shut and went out, headed for the restaurant where Rose had said to meet us.

As I went, I sent a vocal message to Diantha.

“Hello, is everything okay? Do you have any news about Augustine? I’m enjoying myself in Galar but I would like to have news, I don’t think I can live like this anymore”.

Diantha called me strangely right away, and I answered without hesitation.

“I have news from my secretary, Rose is collaborating with Lysandre, it seems a coincidence”.

“By chance ... is there any news of Auggy other than that?” I asked and Diantha replied: “No, I have asked other sources but since he’s with Lysandre, he doesn’t seem to have appeared, and since when you call him Auggy?” 

“Oh... since... since when I miss him, nothing strange”.

My heart ached. Maybe I had been stupid to call it a romantic getaway with another person.

What I was going to do was all wrong, I shouldn’t have accepted, but after that news, I knew I had to go at any cost. 

“Mrs Caitlin, Chairman Rose is waiting for her, let me accompany you “ the refined server accompanied me to the table where a Rose with a loving look was waiting for me. 

“Caitlin, I’ve been waiting for you, take a seat,” Rose said and I replied, “Thank you very much. Chairman Rose ...”

“Just call me Rose, forget these formalities.Was it easy to come here?” 

“Yes, luckily it was easy, honestly I’m glad I came”. 

“I can’t wait to let you try my favourite food in this restaurant,” Rose said, reminding me of Augustine and I replied, “I’ll be happy to try everything.” 

The first course, second course ... It was a joy for my taste buds, a bellini to accompany it all ... A daydream, except that Oleana came in in a hurry with a tablet and an active video call. 

“Mr Rose, I’m sorry if I interrupt you during such a romantic dinner, but you see ... Mr Lysandre would like to talk to you,” she said and Rose, she replied: “Okay ... Sure, sorry Caitlin I’ll be back soon .. . “. 

I glimpsed the screen, and I noticed a man similar to Augustine, passed out behind him in the half-light. My heart ached slightly ... 

I got up from the chair and looking at the suggestive scenery; I realized I had to run away at all costs and say what I had seen to Diantha.

But I was trembling with fear because if I had revealed it all, my life would probably end at any moment. 

Rose came back in no time before I could escape, and he noticed my concern. 

“All right, Caitlin, it looks like you saw a ghost ...” he tried to put a hand on my shoulder and I let him do it because I was being petrified.

“All right… I miss home,” I said, and he asked me: “Which house?”. 

“Kalos”. 

“ you’ll go back to Kalos, I’m not sure, but think about your present” Rose tried to convince me in every way that Kalos was no longer my home, but I wasn’t fooling around, deep down I knew that there was something strange and what I had seen from the screen, it made logical sense.

“Rose...can I leave you first?” I asked, and he asked me: “But we haven’t gotten to dessert yet, why would you want to leave?” 

“I-I feel unwell ...” I tried to lie, I just wanted to run away and tell Diantha what I had seen, I had to run away, but Rose was quicker than me and held me in his arms.

“Where do you think you’re going? Can I accompany you?” he asked me in a fake tone and I replied: “I have to go to the toilet, I’ll come back!”.

I ran out of the dining room and ran out, hoping not to meet Rose’s assistant, and went to the toilet instead of running away, figuring I would probably meet her.

Arriving at my destination, I picked up the phone and without thinking twice took Diantha’s cell phone and contact, hoping that no one would come in at that moment.

“ _Diantha…_ ”

My hands were shaking, I couldn’t write. However, I tried to take courage and continued to write the message.

“Diantha ... you will never imagine what I saw ... while ... Rose was going out for a flash meeting with Lysandre I saw Augustine’s silhouette lying on the ground in the dark ... it’s serious ...”

Diantha will probably think I am insane, but I was so shocked that I would just like to go back to Kalos right now, without evidence, with nothing, alone with my belief that I have seen it right.

I heard a door slam open, and the clatter of heels was instantly familiar.

“Maybe, I should apply a little more lipstick ...” Oleana said, and I spied her through the keyhole.

“But we all know, that man is blind as a mole ...” I immediately understood who he was referring to and so I left the bathroom with nonchalance.

“Dearest Oleana, can you get some air too?” I asked, coming out of the bathroom and she asked me: “What do I owe this sudden friendship to?”

“See, I would try to leave because I don’t feel very well ... why don’t you replace me with Rose?” I tried to convince her but the answer was only: “No, you forget, I know he will never want me and then, why should you break his heart?”.

“Honestly, it is thanks to the Galar champion I got into this trouble, but understand me Oleana, I need to leave, maybe ... I could leave you alone with Rose ...” 

  
Oleana thought about it, thought about it for a long time, but his response was: “Ok, okay ... but, if Rose doesn’t break away from you anymore ... The fault is yours alone”.

“Perfect, thanks for being my talking cricket ... Au revoir!” I thanked her, rushing my things and with the sole intention of running away.

I wave any specific place, if not to my house, in the walls where I knew I was safe, I also ran with heels that hurt me, but that run reminded me of a beautiful moment.

* * *

_“But cheriè, what do you say if we run from here to the laboratory?” Augustine asked me and I replied: “Are you sure? Augustine, if we run in the rain, maybe I risk falling, maybe you get cold… “._

_Augustine took my hand, and we reached the laboratory with no little effort, then we dried ourselves in the heat._

* * *

Without noticing, I was already home, and the lights were still on.

“I’m back!” I said and in front of me I found Gloria who asked me: “Why did you come back alone?” I replied: “I ran away because I know why Augustine disappeared ...”.

I went to sit at the kitchen table with Mum and Gloria, while I waited for Diantha’s call, I explained everything I had seen and heard.

“So, you’re telling me that Caitlin ran away ...” Rose said, murmuring and Oleana replied, “Yes, she went and even skipped the dessert ...”.

“It’s not his behaviour...” rose murmured and Oleana asked her boss: “What do you want to do now?” and Rose replied: “I will confront Lysandre and increase the amount of work for Leon and Piers ... I want her to be mine ... and forget her past life”.

“Am I going to change everything?” Oleana asked, and Rose nodded.


End file.
